Love me when i'm gone
by VFromMasyaf
Summary: 'Las luciérnagas siempre me recuerdan a ti'


Hello again a tooodos! :D aquí vengo de nuevo, recién termine este OneShot que tenía desde hace ya un tiempo, y al fin logre terminarlo! *-* quería también agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios en mi otro Fic ''Azafrán'', seles agradece muchiisisimo! Aunque el a la hora de editar, no lo guarda ._. y lo sube todo mal D: (Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….ck) sigo siendo ''novice'' en Fanfition xDD…ok anyway, ahora si les dejo el fic! Espero que se vea tan ordenado como aparece en este momento en mi pc xD…hasta otra! 

* * *

><p><em>There's another world inside of me that you may never see<em>

_**(Hay otro mundo dentro de mí que tu nunca puedes ver)**__  
>There're secrets in this life that I can't hide<em>

_**(Hay secretos en esta vida que no puedo guardar)**__  
>Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find<em>

_**(En alguna parte en esta oscuridad hay una luz que no puedo encontrar)**__  
>Maybe it's too far away...Or maybe I'm just blind...<em>

_**(Quizá está demasiado lejos…O quizá estoy ciego…)**_

Luciérnagas…

No recordaba haberlas visto de cerca en algún momento de su vida como lo hacía ahora… Ahora podía observarlas en todo su esplendor, flotando entre el pasto y danzando sobre el cristalino y sereno reflejo del lago cercano a la fortaleza de Masyaf, era la típica noche de verano, con el viento gélido que mecía las ramas y las copas de los arboles, mientras que la luna imponente en el cielo nocturno iluminaba con intensidad las montañas cercanas.

Observo distraído al cielo negruzco y cubierto de estrellas, como si tratara de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas en cada una de ellas. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, no podía negar que se encontraba sumamente ansioso por la recién asignada misión, debía partir en cuanto el alba llegara.

De pronto, sus pensamientos y meditación se vieron interrumpidos por el débil sonido de pasto crujir y moverse, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba sentado, sus sentidos se agudizaron y esperaron por el próximo movimiento del ''intruso''.

—Parece que no eres el único que conoce este lugar. —Escuchó repentinamente aquella voz familiar.

—Pensaba que si hasta hace unos instantes. — Respondió Altair con voz neutra.

—El Maestro me ha contado de tu nueva misión, y dijo que quizá te encontrabas meditando en algún lugar. — Dijo Malik mientras se sentaba junto a Altair

Altair asintió casi para sí mismo, sin desviar su mirada de las aguas turbias del extenso lago, tomo una pequeña piedra que descansaba en el pasto y la arrojo en dirección del agua, causando suaves ondas en la superficie.

— Y bien?.- Inquirió Malik luego de un breve silencio.

—A que te refieres?.- Murmuró.

—Sé que algo te preocupa, Altair, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero en el fondo te estarías mintiendo.

—Me siento algo intranquilo, es todo. —Suspiró con cansancio.— Suele pasarme antes de una misión.

—Y a que se debe el motivo?. —.Aventuró Malik, manteniendo un tono tranquilo en su voz.

—Son muchos los pensamientos que rondan por mi cabeza…—.Pausó y arrojo otra roca al Lago.— fallarle al maestro y a la hermandad –Suspiró.—…nuestros hombres son escasos en comparación con los ejércitos templarios, Malik, cada día se extienden más por nuestras tierras.

— Como Asesinos, fuimos entrenados para soportar todo tipo de cosas, abrazamos la muerte, vencemos nuestras inseguridades y luchamos por lo que creemos correcto, ese solo pensamiento nos brinda confianza y valor para enfrentarnos a lo que sea.

Altair asintió, esta vez observando a Malik, quien al percatarse de la mirada del Asesino, se giro en su dirección y concluyo con una silenciosa y breve sonrisa.

—Sera mejor regresar a la fortaleza. —Señaló distraído la imponente construcción de piedra a sus espaldas.-Debes descansar para mañana.—Concluyó mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía resto de pasto de su túnica blanca.

Ya dispuesto a encaminarse de regreso, repentinamente la mano de Altair se lo impidió, sujetándolo suavemente del brazo izquierdo.

—Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Malik, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Gracias. — Dijo Altair, casi vacilando.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Altair. —Sonrió Malik acercándose. — eres un hermano más para mi, y siempre tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Altair asintió y al igual que Malik, correspondió con una sonrisa a las palabras de su amigo, de eso no podía dudar, Malik siempre estaba para él cuándo más lo necesitaba, desde que había sido un torpe novicio mas entre las murallas de piedra del castillo hasta cada nivel que iba ascendiendo en las jerarquía de los asesinos de la hermandad, muchos se habían alejado de él, diciendo que era siempre el favorito de Al Mualim, pero Malik nunca lo hizo. Sin timidez, Malik deslizó sus manos por la capucha de Altair, dejando al descubierto el corto cabello castaño del Asesino, sus brazos ahora lo rodeaban por completo y una de sus manos se aferraban a su cabello corto, Altair permaneció inerte.

—Solo prométeme algo. —Susurró Malik con lentitud.

Altair permaneció en silencio unos instantes, los brazos de Malik lo sujetaban de aquella manera tan posesiva y protectora a la vez, su corazón casi dolía, finalmente asintió.

—Promete que vendrás en una pieza, si? —A pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de Malik, podía percibir claramente que una sonrisa cubría sus labios.

—Lo prometo. —Respondió al mismo tiempo que sus brazos correspondían al inesperado pero necesitado abrazo.

…las luciérnagas siempre le recordarían aquella breve despedida.

_So hold me when I'm here_

_**(Abrázame cuando estoy aquí)  
><strong>__Right me when I'm wrong_

_**(Corrígeme cuando estoy equivocado)  
><strong>__Hold me when I'm scared_

_**(Abrázame cuando este asustado)**__  
>And love me when I'm gone<em>

_**(Y ámame cuando me haya ido)**_

_When i'm gone__** | 3 Doors Down**_


End file.
